Condemned
by Sandy Black and Vicky Lupin
Summary: Harry's life has finally begun to look up. That is, until he is condemned....To life in Azkaban. But when he is called back to save the wizarding world and the people that betrayed him, can he put his past behind him? No longer on witer's block!
1. The Sentencing

Youkai~Here's our newest idea! Remember, we own nothing!   
  
Aku~Except a few OC's. J.K. Rowling owns the rest.  
  
~The Sentencing~  
  
Harry James Potter lay in his bed in his new home. Sirius Black was a free man, and had redone his childhood home to make room for his godson to come and stay with him. But, of course, you can't leave two mischievous males alone. So, Remus Lupin had come to stay, on Sirius' invite.  
  
Today happened to be his 17th birthday. And, despite all his other problems, he was happy. He had great friends, a family (sort of), even a lover. Genesis Mantradoor happened to be his girlfriend. A dark skinned American girl who had transferred in his 6th year at Hogwarts. The two were madly in love. Harry, being the romantic he was, planned to propose after graduation, making the situation all the better.  
  
Anyways, let's take a look at what our "golden Boy-Who-Lived" is up to. Hm?  
  
::12 Grimmauld Place; 1:30 p.m.::  
  
There came a knock at the door. "I got it!," yelled Sirius. He opened it to reveal Harry's prestigious lover, Genesis, and her friend (also a friend of Harry's and Draco's girlfriend) Amerianda, a pale ivory skinned girl their age. "Harry!," she squealed happily upon the sight of her no-longer-bespectacled boyfriend. "Hello to you too," he said, laughing.  
  
The group went into the pile of presents on the table...but stopped as they noticed something.  
  
"Hey...there's nothing here from Ron and Hermione....," muttered Remus,"...strange..." "There's nothing from ANYONE I know at Hogwarts!," yelled Harry. Nothing from Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Neviile, Ginny...no one....he only presents there were from Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, Genesis, Amerianda...  
  
"Is it possible that they....forgot?," asked Harry sadly, and to no one particular. Remus, Sirius, and Genesis looked at each other with worry in their eyes. Harry never asked much, but ever since 1st year, he'd always heard from his friends on his birthday. It was crushing him inside, and the four knew it.  
  
"It's okay, Harry....maybe the owls got delayed or something...I'm sure you'll hear from them soon." But, Harry doubted it. He hadn't heard from any of them since his Ron's last letter over a week ago. And by now, he usually had a swarm of cards and presents. Don't get him wrong, now. Harry was NOT a selfish boy. But, not hearing from the people he cared about....it hurt...  
  
There suddenly came an urgent knock at the door. Remus got up to answer the door quickly, as it sounded desperate.   
  
But before he got to the door, it was blasted off its hinges, sending him across the room. "Remus!," yelled Sirius in worry. He rushed over to his friend, moving the door off of him. He looked up to get a good look at the offenders...when he saw the Weasleys and Hermione. Molly pointed a finger at Harry and yelled,"That's him! Arrest him!," to someone in back of her.  
  
Harry's eyes dilated in fear. Arrest? For what, pray tell? But, he didn't have time to dwell on it, for a group of about 10 Aurors rushed in, taking hold of his limbs.  
  
"Harry Potter," announced the leader," you are under arrest by the ministry of magic for the murders of Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Lucius Malfoy."   
  
Harry's face ran pale as he heard those words echo in his head. He began to struggle. "No....NO! I didn't do it! I DIDN'T! LET GO! PLEASE!," he yelled in fear. The Aurors were dragging him away.  
  
But all he got was glares from the Weasleys and Hermione. Nothing but cold, steely glares. "REMUS! SIRIUS! GENESIS! AMERIANDA! PLEASE HELP ME! I DIDN'T DO IT! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!,"he yelled in desperation. Remus stepped forward.  
  
"Wait! HArry wouldn't have done those things! How can you even suspect that Molly?!," he yelled at the redhead. But, he was immediately restrained by Aurors. They brought forward magical silver handcuffs, threatening him with the offending substance. The only thing that would ever prevent Remus from helping. Silver.  
  
Sirius rushed forward. "NO! You can't DO THIS! Molly, at least hear him out first!" "My daughter is gone, Sirius Black, and his prints all over her. There is nothing to discuss," she hissed menacingly.  
  
The four on Harry's side argued with the Aurors relentlessly. Until....  
  
"Look," said one of the Aurors angrily, "We have strict orders to haul Potter off. Now, move aside, or you can come along!"  
  
The four continued to argue, but were silenced as Arthur stunned them all. "Take him away. And out of my sight," snarled Ron. "RON, PLEASE! I WOULD NEVER-" But Harry was silenced as he got a smack in the face from Hermione.   
  
"Quiet, murderer," she hissed. Harry increased his struggling. "NO! PLEASE!  
  
.....But they only glared...Nothing...but cold, steely glares....  
  
::Ministry of Magic::  
  
  
  
Harry watched as the Aurors dragged him down the familiar halls of the Ministry. The people there glared and gawked at him. Throwing snide comments, telling him to "Rot in hell, like he should have 16 years ago". The comments only stops when he came to a wizarding court room.  
  
"Harry Potter," came a voice. A chair turned to reveal Minister Fudge," I sentence you...to life in Azkaban Prison."  
  
It was at that moment, that Harry's life flashed before his eyes. His childhood with the Dursleys, the Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Tri-Wizards Tournament...everything....all of it crashing down before him.  
  
He didn't even bother to struggle as they put magical restrains on him, and dragged him to the boat that would take him to his new home. He lay there, in a catatonic state as he was taken away, never blinking or flinching. His thoughts stayed on the looks on the Weasleys' and Hermione's faces. The way the Aurors restrained his family and friends. The way he had been condemned....  
  
The boat stopped. He was dragged off. He looked up at the haggard building. Grey stone with vines and moss growing up the sides. A cold feeling seeped into his stomach as he was swept through the doors by a dementor. He was bracing himself for the sound of his mother's screams to fill his ears....but it never came.  
  
"Is it because I'm innocent?," he said out loud. But, he had no time to dwell. By the time he was thrown out of his stupor, he realized he was in a cell. A barred cell. He reached out to grab hold of the bars, and got a shock of pain in his fingers. 'Guess it's no touch for the bars,' he thought ruefully.  
  
That's when it happened. He threw back his head and let out a laugh. A shrill, sinister, insane laugh. Harry Potter had been....condemned...  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
Aku~REVIEW!   
  
Youkai~And read our other story! 


	2. The Truth and a Recalled Promise

Akutenshi~YAY! We got reviews!  
  
Youkai~Don't worry people, this story WILL get better!   
  
Aku~IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING!  
  
~The Truth~  
  
It had been ten years since Harry Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, had been put in Azkaban for life. Apparently, there were actual witnesses who, under truth serum, confessed to seeing him kill the three victims.   
  
Hermione and Ron had married at 22 and now had 4 kids. Johnathan and Rachel, whom were twins. Then came Neville and Virginia, named after Harry's victims. They, along with the rest of the wizarding world were surprisingly happy since Harry left. No one questioned his being guilty...  
  
Except for six people. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Genesis Matradoor, Amerianda Rundest, Marie Longbottom, and, surprisingly, Draco Malfoy. Marie knew that despite Harry's supposed madness, he would never do anything so violent. Despite the fact that her only grandson was dead, she refused to convict the wazarding world's scapegoat along with everyone else. She spent years trying to prove Harry's innocence...only to be silenced. Marie had died of a heart disorder that the medi-witches couldn't cure.   
  
Draco knew that Harry would never stoop as low as to murder without reason. He would never follow in the footsteps of the madman that made him an orphan. Despite not liking him that much in his school years, Draco worked with the others to clear Harry's good name. Him and Amerianda had married and had two children. Beatrice, a platinum blonde little girl, and, amazingly, Harry, out of respect for the fallen hero.  
  
Sirius and Remus had fallen into a state of depression. After working so hard to be freed from prison, Sirius escaped and got his name cleared, only to be free and have his beloved godson locked away. It pained the two to see James' son dragged away screaming to his new, permanent place of resting. They talked to no one and refused to leave the house unless necessary. The two were literally wasting away...  
  
Then came Genesis. After Harry, she could love no other. Many had tried to get her out of it, but she only yelled at them when they said that Harry and her were no good together. It had been a dream of her's to marry the dark haired boy and start a family with him...but, some dreams never come true....  
  
But, today was a new day. Albus Dumbledore had called in Harry's supporting group for an emergency meeting. Let's take a look, eh?  
  
::Albus Dumbledore's Office::  
  
"What is it that you want, Albus?," grumbled a disgruntled Sirius. He was, however interrupted when the door to the office opened. A few redheads and one bushy head of hair came through the door. Remus, Sirius, Genesis, Amerianda, and Draco scowled. It was the Weasleys.  
  
The arriving group sat on the other side of the room, avoiding the glares from the others. "Hello, Albus," said Molly, with fake cheerfulness ion her voice," How are you?" "Fine, fine. But we have pressing matters to attend to."  
  
Albus pulled out a few sheets of paper. "Do any of you remember Voldemort's mysterious disappearance after Harry went to prison?," he asked. He got a nod from everyone in the room. Without another word, he threw a newspaper from Bulgaria onto the desk for everyone to see. It read:  
  
VOLDEMORT SIGHTED! WIZARDING WORLD NO LONGER SAFE!  
  
Hermione let out a squeal of panic. Arthur shook his head gravely. "I knew he'd come back," he whispered sadly.   
  
Remus looked up at Albus. "Well, what will we do about it? The only person who can really stop him is in AZKABAN..." He emphasized the Azkaban part, to instill guilt upon the redheaded family. Albus' eyes twinkled happily. "Not for long," he said in a sing-song voice. The Weasleys looked up at him as if he'd grown a second head.  
  
"Albus, are you CRAZY?!," yelled Molly. "HE KILLED MY SISTER!," yelled Ron. Albus shook his head. "Harry Potter killed NO ONE," he said firmly, still smiling. "HIS PRINTS AND MAGICAL TRACES WERE ALL OVER HER!," Molly screamed frantically. Albus didn't waver. "Harry Potter...was framed."  
  
The room went silent. Not even breathing could be heard. Genesis mouthed the word "framed" over and over, as if it were a silent prayer. Ron silently fumed....but the silence didn't last.  
  
"HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN FRAMED! HIS MAGICAL TRACES WERE ALL OVER GINNY AND THE OTHERS! PEOPLE EVEN SAW HIM KILL THEM AND WALK AWAY SMILING!," he roared. Albus frowned. "I believe that you're familiar with Polyjuice Potion, Mr. Weasley. Of course, I don't see why we didn't see it before..."  
  
Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. "Who DID do it?," she asked shakily. Albus frowned. "I'm most disappointed to say....Narcissa Malfoy..."  
  
Draco gaped at him. "HOW?!," he yelled, Amerianda trying to calm him. "She thought that Lucius' loyalties to the Dark Lord were wavering, so she planned to kill him. But then, she decided to put away the one that could stop her master at the same time. She disguised herself as Harry and killed three people that he may have something against. Lucius, for trying to get him expelled, Ginny for not liking him anymore, and Neville for being....less than recognized, unlike himself who was world renowned...All planned perfectly," Albus explained gravely.  
  
Draco sat there in awe. He had no idea that his mother would do such a thing. Hell, he didn't know that she COULD! "So...how did they figure out it was her?," asked Sirius. "The dementors at Azkaban sensed the fact that Harry was not feeling the affects of their powers, so informed the ministry. They know this can only happen when one is either innocent...or beyond madness," Albus began,"So, they brought in all the witnesses of the murders. They finally had the intelligence to put them under truth serum this time." "That's right," interjected Amerianda," They took their word for it 10 years ago. They believed every word..."  
  
"Mrs.Malfoy was put under the serum first. They asked who had killed the three victims...and she told all," Albus finished gravely," This was done but a few days ago. I was informed first, and requested it to stay quiet. I thought you all should be the first to know."  
  
Genesis was on the verge of tears. "So....when will Harry get out?," she asked wetly, holding back the tears. "Today,"Albus announced proudly. Genesis let the tears fall now, bursting with happiness. Sirius put an arm around her shoulders as she cried into him, a wet smile on her face.  
  
The Weasleys were smiling. "So, Harry's coming back?," began Hermione. Draco turned to her with a bitter look. "Yes, Granger. You get your hero to come back and save your sorry arse. After you betrayed him, no doubt."  
  
"I get my best friend back," said Ron out loud. Sirius turned to him. "Don't you DARE talk of best friends, Weasley! YOU were supposed to be HIS best friend! And it got him THROWN INTO AZKABAN!," he yelled, turning red. No one made a move to stop him. They all knew he was right. "And now, when Voldemort comes back and you get some REAL PROOF, he looks like the epitome of INNOCENCE?!," he continued, emphasizing innocence, hoping it would make them feel worse.  
  
Ron turned red. "Well...all the evidence...it all pointed to him-" Ron was cut off as a chocolate colored hand came in contact with his pale cheek. Genesis stood there, fuming. Her eyes were ablaze with fury. "DON'T YOU DARE EVEN SPEAK OF HIM! WHEN HE GETS OUT, I HOPE HE GIVES YOU THE THROTTLING YOU DESERVE!," she yelled. With that, she stalked out.  
  
::Hogsmeade, Ministry of Magic::  
  
All of Hogsmeade was crowed in front of the Ministry building. They awaited the so called "big announcement" from the Minister. They had all heard that it involved the criminal, Harry James Potter.  
  
Up at the podium, Cornelius Fudge stood there, Sirius, Remus, and Genesis at his side. They appeared nervous. Remus was biting his lower lip and fidgeting. Sirius wrung his hands together. Genesis kept looking off into space.  
  
"Welcome all," came Fudge's jubilant voice,"I must announce today two things. The first of grave content...The Dark Lord, whom had been in hiding for years...has returned once again." A few gasps came from the crowd. 'Go ahead," thought Sirius sourly," then cheer when you hero comes back'  
  
"But second...is of the greatest nature since Sirius Black, whom is next to me," he indicated Sirius," was cleared of charges...Harry Potter has been proved innocent."  
  
It was as if the world has stopped turning. It was deathly silent. Then, within seconds, all of Hogsmeade was cheering. 'So predictable,' thought Sirius.   
  
"I now present to you...Harry Potter!," announced Fudge. An Auror came out holding a haggard man by his wrists, which were behind his back. The two walked up to the podium. The Auror held up a key and unlocked the shackles on the man's arms.  
  
With his arms released, the man stretched his arms, as if he hadn't done so in years. He was tall and lanky. Almost looking anorexic. His jet black hair was messy, hanging down to his waist. His fingers were long and thin, as were his legs.  
  
He lifted his head to the famous scar. And hidden under his dirty fringe were two cold, empty emerald green eyes. This man was, indeed, Harry James Potter.   
  
Harry looked up to see Sirius and Remus. "Sirius?," he croaked, as if his voice hadn't been used in a while,"Remus?" The two men, despite their ages, embraced him with tears in their eyes. "It's good to have you back," sobbed Remus. "Harry, it's been too long," sobbed Sirius, not wanting to let him go, for fear this might be a dream.  
  
Then, Harry noticed someone standing in back of them. A woman. Chocolate brown skin. Straight, jet black hair that went down to her calves. And green eyes identical to his. "Genesis?," he whispered, hoping desperately that he wasn't dreaming. She nodded, tears escaping her eyes. Harry ran over to her. sweeping her off her feet and hugging her. "Oh, Harry!," she whispered, crying hysterically. She didn't care if his hair was dirty. She didn't care if he smelled of 0 years in prison. He was there, that's all she needed.  
  
Harry put her down and looked into her eyes. As green met green, an old flame ignited in Harry's eyes. A flames that Genesis hadn't seen since that fateful birthday 10 years ago. It made her feel whole again. "Genesis...can I ask you something?," he croaked. "Anything, love. Anything you want," she said, stopping her tears. Harry took her hand and led her over to the podium.   
  
"Hey, everybody shut up and listen," he joked," I'm going to ask the woman here something I would have done 10 years ago, were it not for YOUR stupidity," he added sourly. He pulled a box out of his tattered pocket. Opening it he revealed a golden band with an emerald on it.   
  
He let go of Genesis' hand and knelt down on one knee. "Genesis, on my birthday that year, I vowed to ask you to marry me after graduation. But, I decided I wanted to give you a promise ring that day. A ring to promise that I would propose and be there always...But I broke that promise. So I want to make up for it now..." He slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Genesis Ebony Mantradoor III...will you marry me?"  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
  
Youkai~CLIFFY! MWAHHAHAHAH!  
  
Aku~REVIEW! 


	3. The Ones I Trusted

~The Ones I Trusted~  
  
She looked down at the ring in amazement. "You kept that in your pocket...for 10 years?" Harry nodded, his eyes sparking with a look that could only be described as love. Genesis looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever.  
  
"You don't have to say yes, it doesn't matter....I just needed to do this," he said. 'He just got out of prison, and proposes,' thought Draco,'Same old Potter,'he added, grinning.  
  
'He doesn't even know if I found another...and yet he does it anyways,'Genesis thought,'It's been ten years...and he still wants me...Well, it's time to make all our dreams come true.'  
  
She bent down so that they were at eye level. With new tears forming in her eyes, she replied," Better make that Genesis Ebony Potter."  
  
Harry looked at her in amazement. "You will?," he asked hopefully. "You didn't even have to ask," she whispered in his ear. Despite him not being clean, she raised his chin, and gave him their first kiss after 10 years. And, by the looks of it, it won't be the last.  
  
::12 Grimmauld Place::  
  
Sirius and Remus had offered to go back to their place to celebrate. So Draco, Amerianda,Genesis and, of course, Harry went along.  
  
Their first act was to give Harry the strongest soap the had and send him to shower. He stayed there for almost an hour, but no one cared. He had every right to do so.  
  
"So," began Amerianda, "by the looks of it Genesis, you two may need a crib sooner rather than later." Everyone laughed. "I hope so," said the dark skinned woman," All my dreams are finally coming true...life is paying me back after bitin' me in the butt so many times," she joked. With everyone laughing, no one heard the creaking of the stairs as someone came down.  
  
"Hello all," came a smooth voice. They all turned to see Harry, clean, shaven, and perfect. His face was clean and his hair shined again, now cut a little below his shoulders and pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He was wearing baggy black jeans that hung off his thin hips. An emerald green button down shirt graced his chest, accenting his eyes...were it not for the slightly cold look in them. Everyone could only stare and admire the dramatic change from Azkaban convict back to the Harry they new and loved.  
  
"Wow, Harry," sad Amerianda,"...maybe I married the wrong guy," she joked, giving her wedding ring a mock look of disgust and regret. Harry, playing along shrugged. "Oh well, too late now. Besides, Gen is likely to kill us both if we ever tried." "Damn straight," said Genesis. Draco pouted playfully, pulling his wife onto his lap. "Don't you love me anymore?," he whined. "Of course," Amerianda said, kissing him lightly.  
  
Harry beckoned for Genesis to stand up. He sat down in her chair and pulled her into his lap, running his fingers through the familiar long black hair. 'It still smells of the same shampoo...lavender...' He took in the smell and smiled.   
  
Genesis turned to look into his eyes. "...Your eyes look so cold,love," she began," It's time we put a little warmth back in them." "Well...alright...but only because I brushed my teeth this time," he joked. Genesis brought her lips down to his, kissing the lips that beckoned her so longingly. The two sat there, wrapped in the comfort of the love they had, making up for 10 years of lost kisses.  
  
After about two minutes, they'd forgotten they weren't alone. Sirius gave a slight cough. "Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but that's what you have bedrooms for," he said, trying to hold back a laugh. The two broke apart, gasping for breath. "That...we have to do that again," said Harry. Genesis nodded. "But not now...Now, we celebrate," she said, smiling at him. The six people went back to an animated discussion of future plans...that is, until there came a knock at the door.  
  
Harry's eyes flashed with a hint of fear. They had heard that familiar knocking...'NO!...I won't remember that!," he thought angrily.   
  
Sirius answered the door. He didn't make a sound. Everyone started to get up, to see who it was. But, they stopped when their illustrious guests stepped in to greet them.  
  
"Harry!," came an excited feminine voice. Arms wrapped around our hero. He looked down to see bushy brown hair. "GET AWAY FROM ME!," he yelled in fury. He pushed the person off to reveal Hermione Granger-Weasley. In fact, Ron, Arthur, Molly, Percy, and Hermione and Ron's kids were there too.  
  
Harry's eyes took on a cold look. A look that could only be described as hatred. "I should go shower again," he spat,"Just being near you makes me feel dirty." Draco couldn't help but give a choked chuckle. Hermione and Ron looked at him hopefully. "Don't you remember us, Harry," began Ron," We're your friends-" "FRIENDS MY ARSE!," he yelled in rage. He heard a whimper and looked down to see four redheaded kids. Two boy and two girls.  
  
He looked at them in disgust. "You even bring your spawn. It's enough that you have to foul my air, but this is just too much," Harry said, grinning sadistically. Molly looked at him and the people in back of him, a look of guilt on her face. "Harry, dear, we-" "I believe I am the ONLY one who has the right to call him DEAR, Weasley," spat Genesis, looking ready to rip her throat out.   
  
Percy stepped forward. "Now, see here-" He was cut off as Remus cast a silencing spell. "No one cares, Percy. No one cares," he said, glaring at them. Sirius grinned at his friend.  
  
Harry never took his eyes off of Ron and Hermione. "Harry, we only came to apologize for-" Hermione was cut off as Genesis growled menacingly. "Don't. You. DARE," the darker girl hissed. "Harry, we only want forgiveness. Please," Ron begged.  
  
Harry grinned. "Oh, are we begging Ronald? I like this. Let me get my muddy shoes. You can lick them for me." Draco broke into full gales of laughter. Arthur glared at them all. "Oh, come now. Harry, it's all over now. We can get back to life. Ron and Hermione only want their friend back," he recited, as if he had rehearsed it a million times.  
  
Harry gave him a steely glare. "All OVER?! I spent 10 years ROTTING IN HELL, and it's ALL OVER!" Harry's face ran pale with fury. "I swear, I could kill you right now...but then I'd go back to that hell hole." Hermione's eyes teared up. "Harry, we had to believe it. All the evidence, it all pointed to you!," she exclaimed. "So, my own FRIENDS didn't think to give me the benefit of the doubt?," he spat.   
  
"Now, Harry, you're 27. Stop acting like a child," began Sirius,"...act like a teenager and beat them to a pulp." Harry grinned at his godfather. Genesis put a silencing spell on the Weasley, tired of their begging.   
  
"Look, you listen and you listen good," began Harry," I trusted you. I trusted you with MY LIFE. And look where THAT got me. I know all you want is for your hero to come back and be the beacon of light again...Well, it won't happen. Harry Potter is no longer a name that will come from your filthy mouths. I would hate to disgrace the name my mother gave me with imbeciles like you."  
  
Hermione and Molly could be seen crying crying silently. Genesis waved her wand and the redheaded group flew out the open door. "AND STAY AWAY FROM MY HARRY!," she yelled. With that, Sirius closed the door, locking it behind them. "Well...that went very well," started Remus," considering that Harry didn't strangle them, I say we did a good job." Draco chose that moment to fall over into uncontrollable fit of laughter. The other, sensing the humor here, joined him.  
  
Now, as you know, nothing good lasts forever. Hell, nothing good lasts for a day in some cases! But, in a far away fortress, you can find someone plotting. Someone with major plans for our hero.  
  
"Ah...yes..Potter has returned...Nagini! Come....we have work to do...."  
  
~End of Chapter Three~  
  
Aku~I LOVED the ending for chapter two! It was so sweet!   
  
Youkai~Remember to review! 


	4. Marriage Plans

Sandy~SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES!  
  
Vicky~WE WERE ON WRITERS BLOCK!   
  
HERE IT IS!   
  
~Marriage Plans~   
  
"Gen? Gen! Where are you?"  
  
"Up here, Harry! I'm looking at dresses! Wanna help?"   
  
Harry groaned. For the last two two months, Genesis, future Mrs. Potter, had been looking for a wedding dress. Not just any dress, but the PERFECT dress. She's been through many wizarding shops, only to find nothing.  
  
Now, she had resorted to muggle magazines and advertisements.   
  
As he climbed the steps, Harry thought over the last two months of planning for the perfect wedding...   
  
::Two Months Ago::   
  
"So, you want white and red roses and-"  
  
"No Sirius, Gen wants BLACK roses. Not white."   
  
"But I thought that YOU wanted white ones?"  
  
"I did, but we compromised. So now, we both get a color. I chose red. She chose black."   
  
"Okaaay...Anyways..."  
  
Sirius and Remus had taken on the job of planning this huge wedding, with the help of Amerianda and Draco. It had been havoc the first few days, but now it was becoming a routine.   
  
"Okay,"Remus cut in,"have you chosen the first song you want to dance to?"   
  
"As Mr. and Mrs. Potter!,"Amerianda joked, swooning to add in more humor. Genesis giggled childishly and thwapped her friend on the arm.   
  
"We haven't decided. We just know we want it to be one that is...romantic beyond words,"Harry said, slinking an arm around his bride-to-be,"Something I can listen to while I sha-"  
  
Genesis gave Harry an elbow in the stomach, causing him to cut off from that last word.   
  
Everyone else laughed at the soon-to-be-married couple.   
  
"At least give us a date,"Sirius said.   
  
Genesis and Harry looked into each other's eyes. Green once again met green as they searched each other's eyes for the answer.   
  
"Five months from now,"They said in unison,"Valentine's Day."   
  
::Present::   
  
There were only three more months until Mr. Potter had his Mrs. Potter. And believe me, neither of them could wait...   
  
Harry entered the the study of 12 Grimmauld Place, where he and Genesis were staying until wed. Sirius had been all too happy to let them stay until they got everything together.   
  
"Found anything yet, love?,"Harry asked, seating himself next to Genesis.  
  
"I found two that might just be the one. But, I want your help to decide."  
  
"Gen, it's not my place to decide on YOUR dress. It's YOUR dress, therefore not MY job to decide. Besides, I think you'd look better Without the dress..."  
  
"Harry Potter, you are one perverted man...never change."  
  
"As you wish, my sweet,"Harry said, giving a cheshire grin.   
  
Genesis laughed and pointed to two dresses in two different magazines.   
  
"Okay. This one's quite nice,"she began,"White. Lace and silk. Traditional style. Veil and the works...Seems a bit to...classical for us, huh?"  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth. What about the other one?"   
  
"The other one is also white. Only it's more...my style. Corset style. Silk and satin. Sleeveless."   
  
Harry looked at the picture of the dress that his lover seemed so hungover on. It was, as she described, corset style. The upper part looking like a corset and the bottom returning to what looked like a regular dress.   
  
"It's beautiful...but....you might want to go...OFF white."   
  
Genesis' eyes widened a bit.  
  
"But, Harry, then everyone would know that-"  
  
"Let them know."   
  
Genesis grinned.  
  
"How many times did we...you know?,"she asked, getting up and sitting in Harry's lap, leaning into his warm touch.  
  
"Well...there was that time in the astronomy tower at school. Then that time in the Gryffindor tower, the library, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom-"  
  
"Snape's office during detention,"Genesis said, reminiscing a bit,"Draco's dorm-"  
  
"He was SOOO mad at us,"Harry chuckled,"He refused to sleep in there for a week!"   
  
"Well, then there was that OTHER time in the Gryffindor tower-"  
  
"McGonagall's office."  
  
"Filch's office."  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"And then there were those last times here when you came over for holidays. One during Easter."  
  
"Two at Christmas. And in SIRIUS' room of all places!"  
  
"And then there was that time we ALMOST did it on the kitchen table..."  
  
"I still can't believe Remus caught us! He couldn't even look at the table again without turning a bit green!"   
  
The two were now shaking with laughter as they held each other.   
  
"Okay,"Genesis said,"So maybe I SHOULDN'T go with white...Peach?"  
  
"Peach makes you look fat, you know that."   
  
Genesis chose to ignore that and moved on to another color.   
  
"Black?"  
  
"We didn't go THAT many times!"   
  
"...Umm....Red?"  
  
"Mmm...you always did look ravishing in red...I'm good."   
  
"Great. So, tomorrow, I'll go down to this place and see if they have it in red...in my size...then I have to go buy shoes to match. And-"  
  
Harry's lips suddenly latched onto her's, stopping any words from coming through. The only thing to be heard was Genesis' moan of pleasure as Harry's tongue flicked across her lips.   
  
"You talk too much sometimes,"Harry said when they FINALLY came up for air.  
  
"Had to shut me up somehow, huh?"  
  
"Yup...Are you bored now?"  
  
"Quite..."   
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"What say we add the desk in the study to that list?"   
  
With a swift movement, Genesis cleared the desk of all papers and sat down.  
  
"I'm all yours."   
  
::Next Day::   
  
"Okay...Miss Mantradoor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We found it in red. And it's just your size."  
  
"Thanks...How much?"   
  
"For anyone else, ALOT. For you, I'll let it go. It's on me."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"Naw. Forget it. The public owes you and your future husband an apology. Take this as my 'I'm sorry for being an ass' gift."   
  
Genesis just stared at the dress and back at the salesman.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"Oh, I do."  
  
"Just...wrap it carefully."   
  
"Anything for you, MRS. POTTER."   
  
'Oh, I'm gonna love it when that's my REAL name,"Genesis thought, picturing herself in her dress...   
  
......Far away, a pale man with blood red eyes gazed upon them through a glass orb. He appeared menacing and vile...   
  
"I can't wait either, Miss Mantradoor,"a hissing voice said,"You and I will meet soon....and lure your husband-to-be into a battle...His last."  
  
As a shrill laugh filled the air, a spell was uttered. "Mosmorde."   
  
The Dark Mark flew once more. 


	5. Wedding Day Disaster

Vicky~Hey people! Hope you're enjoying this so far!  
  
Sandy~We have decided on the wedding song for the two love birds!   
  
WE DON'T OWN IT! EXCEPT FOR OC'S! WE DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER! It's owned by Savage Garden.   
  
~Wedding Day Disaster~   
  
"Today's the day, Sirius,"Harry says, fixing his tuxedo in the mirror,"Today, I marry the woman of my dreams."   
  
Sirius, of course, was there in the dressing room with his godson, along with Remus and Draco.   
  
The wedding was being held at the ruins of Godric's Hollow, Harry's home during infancy. Almost the whole wizarding world had been invited, despite Harry's resentment towards them all.   
  
Harry could not decide who his best man was to be. So, he had picked three. Sirius, for being the father he never had, and Remus for being his voice of guidance when he had no one else.   
  
But most of all, he couldn't bare to leave out Draco. It was because of Draco that he had his lovely bride today...   
  
::Flashback-Hogwarts 1996~Quidditch Field::   
  
"Draco, that Potter boy is NOT my type!,"a teenage Genesis whispered to the blonde boy,"I don't want to-"   
  
"Gen, stop being an ass,"Draco said, dragging his friend to the middle of the field,"You know you want him!"   
  
Genesis' dark skin turned a slight red color.   
  
"Draco, how did you-"  
  
"It doesn't matter how I found out. All that matters is you getting with him before your swooning and fawning over him in secret gets on my last nerve!"   
  
Draco had dragged Genesis out of the Slytherin dorms tonight, at about midnight. He was determined to put an end to her constant secret swooning and begin her relationship with Harry.   
  
"I called Potter here tonight. He should be here soon."   
  
As if Draco's voice had triggered it, Harry swooped down on his broom, looking for anyone that might be coming.   
  
"There he goes,"Draco said, letting go of the dark girls arm,"I'll just leave you two alone."   
  
"But Draco-"   
  
...He was already gone...   
  
"Hey Genesis."   
  
The girl jumped a bit at the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"H-h-hi Harry. Um...nice weather, huh?"  
  
Harry gave a nervous laugh and nodded.   
  
"So...Wanna go for a ride?,"he asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sure!"   
  
Within seconds, Genesis was sitting in front of Harry on his Firebolt, his arms around her.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What...What do you think of love?"   
  
Harry had to think of a lie fast. He couldn't tell her how he felt...Not yet.   
  
"L-love?....I-It's a wonderful thing. I've never been in love before, though."   
  
Genesis' heart fell.  
  
"I think I'm ready to go now."  
  
As Harry flew close to the ground, she jumped off and began to walk back, tears forming in her green eyes.   
  
'How can I just let her go? THIS IS THE PERFECT CHANCE TO TELL HER!...I won't let her...I can't!...I WON'T,"Harry thought.   
  
Making up his mind, Harry landed and ran after her, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Potter! Let go!...Harry!"  
  
"Genesis, I can't let you go. Not without telling you..."  
  
"What is it?,"Genesis said, her voice softer now.  
  
"I...I...Iloveyou."   
  
Genesis' heart skipped a beat. It skipped, hopped, did flip-flops and cartwheels.   
  
"What?"  
  
Harry decided to just let it all go.  
  
"I said...I love you! More than anything. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and just...so perfect for me! I can't take my eyes off of you! My dreams are all about you! I need you like air!...And it doesn't even matter if you don't feel the same...I just needed you to know that-"   
  
Harry's words were cut off as soft lips captured his in a demanding kiss. He responded, only to whimper when they pulled away.   
  
"Harry...you have no idea how many dreams I've had that I hear you say that...I love you too, and I've been waiting too long to say it."   
  
Harry looked into her eyes and responded to the request that was evident in her deep eyes. He kissed her, slowly and with much passion.   
  
"Mmmm,"Genesis moaned afterwards,"So sweet...like honey..."  
  
"That could be a pet name,"Harry pointed out, laying his cheek atop her head.  
  
"Honey?...I like that...But what about me?"  
  
"Your my...Sweetness."  
  
"Sweetness....Hell, it ain't Sweetcheeks. I'm okay with that-"   
  
Another kiss cut her off.   
  
"Up for another ride?,"Harry asked, motioning towards the discarded broom on the ground at her feet.  
  
"Love to, Honey."   
  
::End Flashback::   
  
"Can you believe it, Amer? I'm finally gonna be Mrs. Potter!,"Genesis squeaked.   
  
The maid of honor and the flower girl, Beatrice (Draco and Amerianda's daughter), were in the bride's room, watching her fidget around with her dress.   
  
"Gen, you need to stop fidgeting. We've gotta get out there!"   
  
Genesis took one last look at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Okay...let's go get me married!"   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered her today to..."   
  
The voice of the reverend trailed away as Harry and Genesis gazed into each other's eyes. Today was the perfect day for a wedding. Of course, it's not like they noticed...   
  
Sirius, Remus, Draco, and Amerianda stood at their marks. Each of them had tears in their eyes. The couple that had been through so much was finally having their dreams made a reality. It made their hearts clench in sadness...and happiness all at once.   
  
"...Speak now, or forever hold your piece."   
  
'Oh no,"Remus thought,"If I know anything, and I think I do, Murphy's Law will kick in any second...'   
  
"Wait!,"someone yelled.  
  
'DAMNIT!,'everyone thought.   
  
Ronald Weasley and the rest of the Weasley clan stepped in. Out of all the people in the wizarding world of the U.K, they were the only people not invited.  
  
"This woman is bad for my friend!,"Hermione yelled,"You can't let them marry!"   
  
Remus, Sirius, and Draco stepped away to contain the redheaded bunch.  
  
Ron kicked and screamed, Molly and Arthur did the same. Hermione shrieked, tears running down her face. Percy was the only one of the lot that kept a calm tone, althought his pleads would have made you think he wouldn't be so.   
  
With a swift movement or two, the three men threw the offending bunch into Genesis' dressing room and locked the door, leaning on it heavily.  
  
"Go!,"Sirius yelled,"Before they get out!"   
  
"Do you, Harry Potter, take this woman to your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health? For rich or for poor? Till death do you part?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said the two words that he'd longed to say for almost eleven years.  
  
"I do."   
  
"And do you, Genesis Mantradoor II, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For rich or for poor? Till death do you part?"   
  
Genesis looked deep into Harry's eyes and uttered the words that had been on the tip of her tongue since her seventh year.   
  
"I do."   
  
The two slipped their rings on each other's fingers.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and-"   
  
"Hurry it up over there!,"Remus yelled impatiently,"The Weasleys are trying to bust the door down!"   
  
"You may kiss the bride!"   
  
Harry's face split into a cheshire grin as he grabbed his wife and dipped her towards the floor, kissing her hungrily.   
  
The crowd cheered and threw flowers as the newlywed couple kissed.   
  
"Wait! We-"   
  
It appears that the Weasleys have busted out of their prison. But, it's a BIT too late...   
  
"We're too late,"Hermione said, her face falling.   
  
Thanks a BUNCH, miss I-point-out-the-obvious-alot.   
  
As the two came up for air, the reverend clapped.  
  
"I present to you...Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!"   
  
As they two looked out to the crowd, their wedding song began to play. The song they had chosen just for this day...   
  
I'll be your dream   
  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy   
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
  
Be everything that you need   
  
I'll love you more with every breath   
  
Truly, madly, deeply do   
  
I will be strong I will be faithful   
  
'cause I'm counting on   
  
A new beginning   
  
A reason for living   
  
A deeper meaning, yeah   
  
"Harry,"Genesis said, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"Don't ever leave me again."  
  
"Believe me, Genesis, if I have a choice, I won't ever let you out of my sight. Never again."   
  
I want to stand with you on   
  
a mountain   
  
I want to bath with you in the sea   
  
I want to lay like this forever   
  
Until the sky falls down on me   
  
And when the stars are shining   
  
brightly in the velvet sky,   
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven   
  
Then make you want to cry   
  
The tears of joy for all the   
  
pleasure in the certainty   
  
That we're surrounded by the   
  
comfort and protection of   
  
The highest powers   
  
In lonely hours   
  
The tears devour you   
  
"Look at them, Padfoot,"Remus said,"Have you ever seen a happier couple?"  
  
"Not since Lily and James, Rem...They'll be so happy."   
  
Oh can you see it baby?   
  
You don't have to close your eyes   
  
'Cause it's standing right here   
  
before you   
  
All that you need with surely come   
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Amer?"  
  
"Do you think Harry and Genesis could ever be like us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know. Truly and utterly happy. Without the disturbances of the rest of the world."   
  
"By the looks of it, my love, they already are."   
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish   
  
I'll be your fantasy   
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love   
  
Be everything that you need   
  
I'll love you more with every breath   
  
Truly, madly, deeply do   
  
I want to stand with you on a   
  
mountain   
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea   
  
I want to live like this forever   
  
Until the sky falls down on me   
  
...As the song ended, everyone clapped for the couple. They had just danced to their first song as husband and wife.   
  
...For the first time since the summer of 1996, they were truly happy again.   
  
...But happiness never lasts long.   
  
With a crash and many screams, their whole world came down.   
  
"Harry Potter....we meet again.   
  
"No,"Sirius said, his heart clenching at the sight,"Not now. Not again!"   
  
...Voldemort had found them again...   
  
~Wedding Day Disasters~ 


End file.
